1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag conflict avoidance method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of recognizing a plurality of tags using a K-nary tree search.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tag conflict avoidance refers to recognition of a plurality of tags without conflict when the tags are simultaneously activated by one reader. Recently, as radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is used in managing various materials or data, a plurality of tags must be simultaneously recognized when the tags are located in a field.
The RFID is an automatic recognizer which transmits/receives data stored in a tag, a label, or a card in which a micro chip is mounted, to/from a reader using a radio frequency. The RFID system includes a tag and a reader. The tag converts a unique identification code into a RF signal and transmits the RF signal to the reader by a call of the reader, and the reader suitably processes the received RF signal to identify the tag. If the tag is identified, data regarding an object bearing the tag is properly processed in a data processing system connected to the reader.
In the event of a conflict among tags in the RFID system, the output signals of the tags interfere with each other and cannot reach the reader. Accordingly, when a plurality of the tags simultaneously enter into a cover of the reader, the tags should be identified while avoiding such a conflict.